The Legend Of Zelda: Vera's Resurrection
by scythepro
Summary: Long ago, before the land and the earth were created, there was nothing. It is said that the three Golden Goddess created the Triforce to grant wishes for the humans. As this may be true, what if it's all a charade to cover up something much bigger? Uncover the truth that lies within the Triforce in The Legend of Zelda: Vera's Resurrection
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In the beginning, there was nothing. No life, No land, only complete and udder darkness. It was that like for a long time, until the Golden Goddesses arrived. Din, the goddess of power, created the earth. She formed the Mountains and the bare land, giving it's shape. Nayru, The Goddess of Wisdom, created the laws of the universe. Farore, The Goddess of Courage, created the life forms of the planet, who upheld the law. After they were done, they turned themselves into parts of a relic called the Triforce. The Triforce was created to be used by the mortals for good, but they feared that evil would try to get their hands on it, so they entrusted the triforce to another goddess called Hylia. The Triforce cannot be used by the gods, so they knew they left it in safe hands.

They then appointed four Light spirits to gaurd the regions of Hyrule. Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanaryu. Hylia gaurded the triforce for a long time, until one day she met someone. That someone was to be known as the Goddess' hero. She gave her sacred Sailcloth to the hero. All was peaceful for a while, until one day Demise, the evil demon king, awoken from a crack in the earth.

Hylia tried as hard as she could to defeat him, but couldn't. So she sent the survivors of the war, up into the sky, where they'd be safe. She then created a plan to stop the evil king. She created Fi, a being the resides in the Goddess' sword and entrusted her to guide Hylia's chosen hero. She then turned herself into a mortal. That Mortal's name was Zelda. Hylia's chosen hero was then born and given the name, Link. Hylia created a series of test for Link, which lead him to the scared artifacts in which he needed to stop Demise. Before she did that, she turned Demise into a being called the Imprisoned. She sealed him in the Earth, knowing it wouldn't hold for long.

Link passed the test, which lead the Goddess' sword to turn into the Master Sword. Link sealed Demise within in the Master Sword forever. After that, the Golden Goddesses sealed away the Triforce in a place called the Sacred Realm. But Evil never stopped trying to obtain it , leaving Hylia and Goddess' Hero to be reincarnated for eternity. What caused this evil to be created into this world? Was it Din, the one who created the land? Was it Nayru, the one who created the Laws? Or Was it Farore, the one who created life? Or was it some else? Some who was left out of the history of Hyrule.

In the Beginning there was three Golden Goddesses and a Shadow Goddess. Once you step into her shadow, you immediately seek out death and destruction. After the goddess had finished creating Hyrule, The Shadow Goddess became jealous and in her rage she casted her shadow over the land, corrupting it with evil. The Golden Goddesses managed to save some souls, but not all. They created a plan to seal her away forever. This seal was called The Triforce. And the Goddess' name was Vera, The Goddess of Destruction.

The Goddess wanted to wipe her existence from the world so the evil she created wouldn't seek a way to unleash her. They came up with an excuse for the triforce's creation and gave it the ability to grant wishes. It couldn't be used by other gods, because the minor gods that worshiped Vera would try to get her back.

Today, their is peace in Hyrule, but not for long. Because Vera's resurrection was beginning and there is no one who can stop it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fated Day

Chapter 1: The Fated Day

I found myself standing in an open field. There was no moon or sun, which made it hard to see. The ground started to shake violently, which caused me to fall on my back. Once it stopped, I got back up and looked at what had happened. There was a huge hole in the ground. Inside were souls trying to escape, screaming for help. I moved closer and looked down at the bottom. At the bottom, the souls were being sucked in one by one and I saw a women at the bottom. I couldn't see her face. She shot up at me and I flew back and hit my head on the ground. The scenery changed and I saw a light flying around me.

"Wake up, Link. A threat is rising and you must stop it. Wake up, Link. Please."

I jolted up, covered in sweat. _What kind of dream was that_? I thought. I got out of bed and went outside. I went to the pond and laid on the grass. I watched the water glistened with the light. I looked and watched the stars. I heard footsteps and immediately flew up. "Relax, it's only me," A voice said. A women wearing a white gown stepped out of the shadows and into the light. She had brown hair that covered half of her back and green eyes that shone like the stars in the sky. "Sapphire," I said. I sat back down and she joined me.

"You rushed out of the house. Did something spook you?" She asked. I debated to tell her about the strange dream I had, then decided not to.

"No, just wanted to get out of the house."

The look of disbelief on her face told me she knew I was lying, but decided to tell dig deeper into it. Instead, we stargazed. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked. I shrugged. Tomorrow I turn 16, which is the age that a young man becomes a Hyrulean Knight to protect the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda. My dad was a Hyrulean Knight, but he died before I was born. He was killed by a bandit. At least that's what I've been told. I decided that I was going to become a Knight and find the guy who killed my dad and avenge him. My mom thinks I shouldn't waste my Knighthood years away by trying to find one guy, but I don't care.

I have to find him. I just need to know my father can rest in peace. Tomorrow is my chance, so I'm gonna take. I got up off the ground and clenched my hand into a fist. "Ready or not, I can't screw up tomorrow, I have to for my father."

Sapphire stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. "You won't screw up, I think you're ready."

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on, let's go," She said. I nodded and we went back home. The next day, I headed to the Elder's den. I stood outside the entrance, shaking. I was really nervous, today was my big chance. I stopped shaking and entered. Inside was Elder Ilia and beside her was my mom. "Are you ready?" Ilia asked. I nodded. She opened the door behind her and revealed an open field. It looked like the one from my dream. I stepped outside and waited. A man stepped out onto the field and pulled out a sword. Elder Ilia handed me a sword and I took it out. I recognized the man in front of me. It was Colin.

"Come on, fight me," He said. I smiled and charged at him. When I got close enough, I attacked. He moved out of the way and hit me in the stomach with the hilt of the sword. I fell on my back, pain running through me. I got up and swung my sword again. He blocked it with his shield. I jumped over him and I touched him with my sword. I smiled. "Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"Because I won," I said confused. He laughed. "You have to knock the sword and the shield out of my hand. You might be brave, but you aren't that bright."

I hit him in the hand with my sword. He backed away, his sword falling to the ground. "Shouldn't let your guard down," I said. He smiled and shield his self. I swung under his shield, but he hopped back and hit me in the head with his shield. Luckily it was padded so it didn't hurt. I stepped back and waited for an opening. We stood there for minutes and I guess he got impatient. He charged at me, keeping the shield in front of him. I stood my ground. When he got near, I ducked and then hit his hand with my sword. I heard a loud sound behind me, which meant I won. I stood up and smiled. "I did it!" I yelled. I turned to face him and my eyes widened. Blood dripped from the huge hole in his chest.

He fell to the ground lifeless. "Colin," I said. In front of him was dark figure with red eyes. It smiled and said, "Hi, nice to finally meet you. My name is Link."


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow Link

Chapter 2: Shadow Link

I stared at Colin's lifeless body. The dark figure in front of him laughed. I clenched my fist and charged at him. He raised his hand and a gust of wind blew me back. Still standing, I charged at him again. He did the same thing, but the wind was stronger. I did backflip and landed on my head. I laid on the ground, my head in pain. The dark figure laughed. "Is this really the legendary hero?" He asked.

He stood in front of me and crouched down. "Come on, you have to do better than that," He said.

"Link!" A voice said. I recognized that voice from anywhere. It was Sapphire. I tried to get, but I couldn't. It felt like something was holding me down. "There she is, the girl of the hour," The dark figure said. He stood back up and started walking away. He was after Sapphire. I started to force myself and it was working. I managed to turn around and get my knees. I was still trying to force myself up.

Shadow Link, [I decided to call him because he looked like me], turned around and stared at me, surprised. "Oh my, you can withstand the gravity around you. Maybe you are the hero in the legends. It doesn't matter though, you lack the strength to stop me."

Shadow Link approached Sapphire, but my mom stepped in front of him. I managed to get on my feet and start walking. "You aren't touching her."

Shadow didn't say anything, instead he created a sword out of thin air. I lifted it up and cut my mom open. "Mom!" I yelled. I tried to run, but the weight was too much. Eventually, I fell to the floor again. Shadow grabbed Sapphire and said, "It was nice to meet you, but I have to go. I hope to meet you again someday, Link."

He faded along with Sapphire. "NO!" I yelled. The weight that was holding me down disappeared and I ran to my mom. She was still alive, but barely breathing. "Mom, just hold on, you'll be okay."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Mom?" I called out. She didn't answer.

"Do not fear, she'll survive," Elder Ilia said. "Put her on the bed and I'll heal her."

I picked her up and put her on the bed in the den. Ilia grabbed some bandages, a needle and a sewing kit. "What's going on? Why did he take Sapphire? What did he mean by hero?" I asked.

"Calm down, child. All will be answered, you must worry about your fallen comrades first. Go get Colin, bring him in here."

I went to go get Colin. When I came back, Ilia was patching up my mom's wound. I put Colin on the couch. "Is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"I can no longer feel his presence. Sadly, it is too late. We will hold his funeral, once you return," She said.

"What do you mean, 'once I return'?"

She walked into the back room and stayed in there for a few minutes. When she came back, she had a sword wrapped in linen. It looked old, like it hadn't been used in years. She handed it too me and said, "This sword was your father's sword. Your mom kept it to give to you once you became a knight. You need to head to Hyrule Castle and tell Queen Zelda what is happening. She will know what to do. Hurry child, you have a long day ahead of you."

I took the sword. I went back out to the field and grabbed Colin's shield. _I will avenge you_, I thought. I put the sword on my back and Colin's shield. I went back to the den and Ilia handed me a green tunic. "Put it on. This tunic is also your father's."

I did. It made my skin a little itchy, but I liked it. I took Epona, my mom's horse and we left for Hyrule castle. I was going to avenge Colin and get back Sapphire, even if it killed me.


End file.
